thats one way to do it
by Angieleena
Summary: Caroline is stuck and Stefan i always there to help-AU/AH "Bonnie? Bon can you hear me? I need help. Bonnie come open the door i need you to get me out of this demon dress you made me wear. Come in Bon i can't reach the zipper!" she hissed through the door hoping she wasn't waking any of her other neighbors. "How did you get it up if you can't reach?"


**This was so much fun to write! I hope you guys like it. if you do make sure to check out my other story im currently working on "a pail of water" also featuring Stefan and Caroline.**

 **I dont own anything vampire diaries related. -enjoy**

Looking around the too crowded bar was beginning to depress Caroline. It seemed everyone was having a great time but her. Watching her best friend Bonnie down another shot screaming "25 bitches!" she laughed and told her it was about time to get her home

"Nooooo Care-o-liney pants i'm not going anywhere! And neither are you come on you haven't had enough to drink with me yet."

Rolling her eyes Caroline observed her friend fondly. She had had a crap week rounding of her crap month that perfectly accentuated her craptastic year. Work was keeping her far too busy than she could handle. Which was an easy excuse for her boyfriend to use when he left her. Which meant she wasn't able to keep the apartment that she had shared with him. Bonnie had been her only silver lining in the whole ordeal by helping her find a place to live in the same building as her. But the stress from moving coupled with the stress work made it so going out was more burden than relief. Even so Bonnie deserved to have her birthday celebrated.

So here she was in last years dress that Caroline refused to admit was just a tad too small this year. How they had managed to zip her into it was anybody's guess. Bright side, it hugged (or maybe better squeezed in a vice-like grip) every curve in her body like a second skin. A dark, short, blood red, leather bound second skin.

"Fine one more drink and then i'm taking you home"

Bonnie squealed excitedly and ordered two shots of tequila for them which they downed immediately and Caroline felt her world slip off its axis just a little more. Their apartment building was just two blocks away and after wrangling Tyler to be their escort back she had Bonnie deposited in her apartment and made her way two doors down to hers.

She looked around at all her unpacked boxes and sighed. She wasn't sure how she got here or how she could have prevented her tragic downfall. Damon had been an insanely gorgeous man and they had burned bright their senior year of college but after graduation and after she began working at the best design firm in the city things had begun to fizzle out. Still she hadn't thought he would leave her the way he did and it still burned to think about. Shaking her head she kicked off her shoes in the middle of her entry way and headed towards her room.

Laying out on her bed she closed her eyes, willing the room to stop tipping about and thought about how pathetic it was that 4 beers and a shot had her this buzzed. Maybe it was the lack of blood flow caused by the too tight dress. She tried to reach back to zipper and realized she didn't have the range of motion necessary to reach it. Funny she didn't have that problem last time she wore the dress. Did she? No she definitely didn't. But she did now.

Groaning she pulled herself out of bed and made her way into the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors. Not like she would be wearing it again anytime soon anyways so really it was no loss. After spending a few minutes looking she eyed the boxes again realizing her exit strategy was probably still tucked away somewhere on there. She really needed to get unpacked sooner rather than later. After trying to pull the leather downwards (hello breasts thank you for being in the way) and upwards (honestly, ass you're no help either) Caroline knew there was no way out of it without some help.

Back at Bonnie's apartment she began to knock hoping her friend wasn't too far gone to hear the door. After a few minutes she leaned her head against the door.

"Bonnie? Bon can you hear me? I need help. Bonnie come open the door i need you to get me out of this demon dress you made me wear. Come in Bon i can't reach the zipper!" she hissed through the door hoping she wasn't waking any of her other neighbors.

"How did you get it up if you can't reach?"

Caroline yelped and whipped around facing the man next to her. She had never seen him before which was a shame because he was very very good looking. His apartment was between hers and Bonnies but she hadn't seen him in the 2 weeks since she had moved in. worked nights her friend had told her. Slept most of the day, gone most of the night. The perfect neighbor. Perfect to look at too. Light sandy brown hair that looked like he ran his hand through it about a hundred times. Shiny green eyes that looked like he had a secret he wanted to tell you. Thick brows just a shade darker than his hair that looked offended that you thought he would tell you the secret his eyes betrayed. And a small barely there smile. And that was just the face. Caroline found herself wondering what else the body would tell her. Covered by dark cargo pants and a black t shirt she couldn't see much of what was going on there but if the heavily muscled arms told her anything it was that they could lift her up and pin her to the door behind her with little to no effort. Caroline felt her mouth go dry at the thought. She had been with no one since her break up 2 months ago and she was feeling the emptiness surround her. Her and Damon had been almost daily lovers even towards the end and she could feel the stress piling up and no amount of self help was able to take the edge off.

"Mmmm she zipped me into it. Was hoping she would get me out of it too"

His offended eyebrows hitched upwards just a smidge and became amused eyebrows and she couldn't stop looking at them.

"Doesn't look like she's gonna be much help getting you out of your clothes tonight is she?" he said with a smile. His smile definitely said that he would be more than happy to get her out of them.

Caroline smiled a bit and gestured to the shirt in his hand "looks like you don't have any trouble getting out of yours though do you?"

He laughed this time. A low quiet laugh deep in his chest that shook with the force of it.

Biting her lip and smiling she looked up at him through her lashes and he smiled down at her.

"No i do alright on my own. I haven't seen you here before i don't think. I'm not around much work keeps me pretty busy but i think i would remember you. Im Stefan by the way."

"Im Caroline. I just moved in. i'm your new neighbor"

"Ah so you're the singing in my walls" he laughed again.

All the blood fled from Caroline's face and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my God no i'm soo sorry i didn't mean to bother you! I had no idea you could hear that i'm sorry! I won't do it anymore don't worry" with that Caroline hurried past him back to her apartment.

"Wait wait don't worry about it. It's nice actually. You're usually doing it when i'm just getting into bed so i've been falling asleep to it for the past couple of weeks. It's nice actually. Like someone singing a lullaby."

Caroline had one hand on her door frame and the other was encased in his big hand. His large firm grip told her his hands would fit perfectly around her waist.

She looked at him still a little embarrassed and said " i sing while i get ready for work. My bedroom must be right next to yours if you can hear me."

" Must be" he said looking into her apartment taking in all the boxes " you're still not unpacked" he observed.

She sighed once again taking in the unpacked mostly unopened boxes.

"No not yet. I've been putting it off but now i'm thinking no better time to start than the present. Hopefully i can find the scissors in one of them soon so i can get out of this thing"

He frowned "scissors? Are you planning on cutting the dress off? Kinda seems a shame to ruin such a" he paused "pretty dress"

"I need it off. It's not exactly comfortable anymore and i can't stay in it all night till Bonnie wakes up"

"Would you like me to help?" he asked staring into her eyes.

His eyes didn't have any secrets anymore. Now they were so full of promises even his smile held some.

"Okay" she heard someone say not realizing it was her until she felt him move her inside for privacy. Not that anyone else was in the hall but still. He turned her so he faced her back. She felt the zipper begin to give and suddenly her swollen breasts no longer felt so constricted no longer constricted. A little lower and her breathing began to deepen. Lower still and she could feel the heat of him all the way down her back. He began to slow and still she felt the zipper make its way down her spine. With her eyes closed she had no idea how close his lips were to her ear until he spoke.

" Is this far enough or do you still need help?"

She shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck and said "if you could just unzip it all the way down that would be perfect."

Slowly he began to move his hand again and she felt his fingers brush against the small of her back and her eyes flew open.

The dress zipped all the way down. Past her ass and past her thighs. It opened completely and that's why bonnie had to help her into it. And that's why she didn't remember having trouble getting out of it last time. Damon had unzipped her out of it.

But her brain couldn't tell her mouth to tell him to stop because now his hand was brushing against her ass and his breath on her neck was coming harder and hotter. She knew he could see the expanse of ivory skin down her back swell in to the large globes of her ass. No bra or panties in this dress.

And still the zipper moved down and his hand scorched a path past her ass and halfway down her thighs.

" if i go any further you won't be wearing anything at all"

Her voice sounded breathy even to her ears when she said " I thought the whole point was getting me out of my clothes."

He laughed again and said "you're right"


End file.
